Полюшка поле (Mi Campo)
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: "...Campo, mi campo, mi vasto campo... los héroes cabalgan en el campo, héroes del pasado... campo, mi campo, ha visto tanta desgracia... fue empapado de sangre, sangre del pasado..." (Yaoi) (Hyoga x Shun) (Para CHIBI-STAR y ASaintRaeder)(Hetaverse)
1. プロローグ пролог Prólogo

¡Hola! Antes de que te aventures más abajo, te adivierto que esta es una historia yaoi, oséase, chico x chico, además de un crossover (una historia de dos o más universos), si algo de esto no te gusta, siéntete libre de irte, pero si te gusta, te animo a que le des un vistazo.

* * *

 **プロローグ | пролог | Prólogo**

* * *

Por alguna razón, Shun se sentía inquieto. Se movía de un lado a otro.

—Pequeño Shun, comprendo tu emoción, ¿pero podrías calmarte un poco? —Le pidió Japón. El niño miró al suelo, apenado por su mal comportamiento.

—Lo lamento, Kiku-niisan, es sólo que… ¡estoy muy emocionado! Trato de pensar en cómo serán los visitantes y ahorita mismo creo que debí solicitar clases de ruso…

Japón sonrió ante lo tierno que era el niño y no pudo evitar revolverle el cabello a pesar de las protestas del menor de que no lo hiciese.

—No te preocupes, pequeño Shun, te dije que no eran necesarias —observó el reloj en la pared—. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu hermano? De seguro está muy aburrido en su cuarto.

El pequeño lució aún más triste.

—Ikki-niisan está enojado conmigo —murmuró—. Me pidió que le dejara de molestar por un rato…

Japón le sonrió comprensivo. —No te lo tomes a mal, ya sabes cómo es tu hermano. De seguro sólo se sintió un poco abrumado ante lo enérgico que eres, pero eso no es algo malo, al contrario, es muy bueno que los niños tengan energía para poder soñar y aprender, —esto pareció levantar el ánimo del de cabello verde.— ¿quieres tomar un poco de té de Sakura en lo que nuestros invitados llegan?

Shun hizo una mueca. — ¡Muy salado! —Se quejó.

Japón rio un poco. — ¿Entonces lo prefieres de Jazmín?

— ¡Y Daifuku! —Shun estaba saltando de la alegría y Japón no podía sino preguntarse qué le daban a estos niños para que tuviesen tanta energía, cuando él era pequeño, era muy callado, e incluso Chu-nii se quejaba de lo callado que era (lo que le recordaba, le debía una visita al chino)…

—Está bien, también Daifuku —se fue a la cocina con un pequeño de ojos esmeraldas siguiéndole cual mamá pato—. ¿Quieres ayudarme, pequeño Shun? —Le preguntó.

— ¡Por supuesto, Kiku-niisan! —Buscó su propio mandil y se dispuso a ayudarle al mayor a buscar los ingredientes y mezclar la pasta.

Entre plática y plática se les fue la media hora restante para ir al aeropuerto a recoger a sus visitantes, limpiaron lo que usaron y dejaron los Daifuku ya listos para enfriarse en una bandeja en la cocina.

— ¿Listo, pequeño Shun? —Le preguntó Japón en lo que doblaba su mandil y lo dejaba en un cesto de ropa sucia para llevarlo luego a la lavandería.

— ¡Cómo nunca, Kiku-niisan!

Japón sonrió, y juntos salieron de la pequeña casa y se montaron al taxi que les esperaba para recorrer el enorme camino hasta el aeropuerto.

El viaje fue silencioso y Shun se la pasó mirando fuera de la ventana, para diversión de Kiku, admirando el paisaje y soltando unos cuantos "Oh's" y "Ah's" por ahí. Japón no pudo evitar pensar que ese niño era una de las cosas más lindas que jamás haya visto. Junto a Shinatty-chan, claro, pero eso no se lo diría por temor a que se pusiera celoso, tratase de superarla y termine dándole un paro-cardiaco de tanta ternura.

El destino era demasiado ruidoso en contraste al camino, pero eso no parecía molestarle a Shun quién, enérgico como era, no desaprovechó oportunidad y se bajó del taxi antes de que Japón pudiera pagarle al conductor y agradecerle por sus servicios (lo hizo, pero a las carreras y con la preocupación de que a su hermanito menor le pasase algo).

El lugar era enorme, lo suficiente como para que un niño pequeño de cinco años, cabello y ojos verdes se perdiese. Para suerte de Japón, el susodicho no había llegado demasiado lejos debido al gentío que trataba de llegar a su destino caminando. Kiku suspiró de alivio, caminó hasta Shun, y le tomó de la mano para evitar otro susto de esos.

" _El vuelo 053 con procedencia de Moscú acaba de aterrizar_ ".

Japón guió al menor entre el mar de gente hasta la plataforma donde recibirían a sus visitantes.

Una vez allí, la espera no fue demasiada. O tal vez, según sea tu definición de "demasiada". Para el pequeño Shun, quién esperaba ansioso el ver a su tal-vez-nuevo-amigo, media hora se le hizo eterna; pero para Japón, que con los años aprendió la virtud de la paciencia y la perseverancia, el tiempo ahí fue el justo.

Cuando visualizó una cabellera rubia a su altura, Shun le pidió a Kiku el permiso para ir a saludar, este le dijo que se esperara un poco, que no tomara decisiones apresuradas. Shun obedeció, reacio.

Cuando notó el aura oscura procedente de un señor más alto, en conjunto con unos ojos violetas, una bufanda extraña y una sonrisa aterradora, Shun le agradeció a Japón en silencio por su sabio consejo, en ese momento estaba dudando de si ir a saludar era la mejor opción.

Kiku se aproximó a los escandinavos con un ligero aire presuroso, les ofreció una reverencia en conjunto con un amable "espero que su estadía en mi hogar les sea agradable". Shun se mantenía oculto detrás de los pliegues del kimono del otro nipón, rogándole a los espíritus que el aterrador extraño no le notase.

— ¿Y quién sería este adorable pequeño, si se me permite preguntar? —Preguntó el tipo aterrador en un japonés muy acentuado. Al parecer, los espíritus no le escucharon. Ni Japón, puesto que este le dio un empujoncito hacia el extranjero.

—Vamos, pequeño Shun, ¿acaso no estabas emocionado por venir a conocer a los extranjeros? —La mayoría de las veces, el pequeño pensaba que tener una memoria excelente como la de Japón era bueno, pero en ese momento, desearía que no la tuviese.

Asintió con la cabeza y tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire. —M-mi nombre… es Shun… Kido Shun… —se volvió a esconder detrás de la nación. Este sonrió al notar la timidez de su protegido.

—Da, es un gusto conocerte, pequeña luz, Pequeño _lebed,_ ¿por qué no te presentas tú también? —Los ojos de Shun se abrieron más de la curiosidad, ¿lebed? ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Por supuesto, señor Iván —una voz más pequeña pero igual de acentuada habló—. Mío nombre es Hyoga Obvstravyevski, gusto conocerlos.

Shun decidió asomarse, pues la curiosidad es algo muy fuerte (y que mató al gato), y se encontró con aquella cabellera rubia que había notado hace ya varios minutos en conjunto con el rostro de un niño. Sus ojos eran azules, su piel blanquísima (incluso rivalizaba la de Shun) y su expresión fría como el hielo. Al instante quedó prendado del niño, curioso del por qué su expresión, no parecía tener muchos más años que él, así que, ¿por qué tanta seriedad?

—Luces aburrido —comentó Shun, y al darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta y que los dos adultos lo observaban con curiosidad se sintió avergonzado y un gran sonrojo acudió a su rostro—. P-pero, ¡eso no es algo malo, l-luce natural en ti!

—Da… —dijo Hyoga, también extrañado por la reacción del menor.

Japón, no queriendo causarle más vergüenza a Shun, decidió comentar que sería mejor ir a su casa a comentar todo lo que tenían que comentar.

El regreso, al igual que la ida, fue silencioso, sólo que para cierto niño de ojos esmeralda, ese silencio se sintió incómodo. Así que se removía en su asiento de vez en vez.

—Pequeño Shun, ¿por qué no le muestras a Hyoga-kun tu colección de libros? —Le sugirió Japón una vez en la casa. Shun, por su parte, no supo si sentirse aliviado al no tener que estar en una misma habitación con el aterrador de Iván, o si sentirse nervioso pues estaría solo con el niño glaciar. Decidió no preguntarse eso en ese momento.

El trayecto a su habitación fue rápido, con Shun arrastrando de la muñeca al otro, no tardaron demasiado.

—Se un poco más cuidadoso —sugirió Hyoga al terminar el recorrido—, me lastimaste la muñeca.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Fui tan tonto! —Shun estaba que quería que se lo tragara la tierra, ¿acaso sería así con este chico, vergüenza tras vergüenza tras vergüenza?

—No importa, no es nada serio. No le prestes demasiada atención. —Le tomó familiaridad a la habitación de inmediato y se paseó por ahí. —El señor Japón parece alguien interesante —ofreció, los ojos de Shun se iluminaron.

— ¡Oh, sí! Kiku-niisan…

— ¿Kiku? —Preguntó Hyoga, saboreando el nombre.

—Sí, ese es el nombre humano de Nihon-niisan: Kiku Honda.

—Kiku ser… crisantemo, ¿cierto? La flor japonesa —Shun pestañeó, no creyó que su nuevo amigo supiera esa información.

—Sí… de hecho… —sólo entonces, a Shun se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta obvia—. Oye, ¿acaso Hyoga no es un nombre japonés? —Ladeó la cabeza, haciendo énfasis en su pregunta—. ¿Y cómo es que sabes japonés?

Hyoga no dijo nada, en vez, se paseó un poco por la habitación un poco más, admirando los objetos en la habitación del pequeño nipón. Cuando por fin estuvo dispuesto a contestarle, le miró a los ojos, y Shun sintió como si le estuviese estudiando.

—Mi padre… era japonés, así que mi madre quiso que yo también aprendiera, planeábamos ir a Japón juntos para buscarlo, mi madre era rusa. Como sea, en el barco en el que estábamos… hundir… —Shun se congeló en su lugar, al momento que soltó un pequeño hipido por la sorpresa—. Ah, yo regresé a Rusia, donde el señor Iván me acogió como su hijo.

—Pero es tan aterrador —se atrevió a decir Shun una vez pasado el shock—, ¿acaso no te da miedo? —Hyoga parpadeó.

— ¿Miedo? El señor Iván es una buena persona, el me ayudó cuando más le necesité, no puedo sentir algo por él más que mi infinita gratitud y respeto. No es aterrador, sólo es incomprendido.

—Ya veo… —" _cómo lo que Kiku-niisan hizo por mí_ ", Pensó.

Antes de que pudieran continuar su conversación, Japón les llamó y les dijo que la comida estaba lista. Shun sonrió y volvió a arrastrar a Hyoga de regreso. Después de lo que este le contó, Rusia ya no era tan aterrador, incluso estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad de presentarse. Sí… eso sonaba como una buena idea.

* * *

 **Notas del prólogo**

* * *

Bienvenidos seáis a mi más reciente historia, este es un side-story de mi fic Ikki x Mime "Las Juntas Mundiales son (in)útiles", no es necesario leerlo para comprender algunas cosas, ya que sólo es un one-shot de 2,550 palabras que sólo narra el cómo se conocieron. Qué va. Como sea, erm… el por qué Shun vive, junto con su hermano, en la casa de Japón será explicado en capítulos futuros (probablemente en el dos, en el uno será narrada la historia del cómo Hyoga llegó a manos de Iván), por el momento, sólo haré un par de aclaraciones lingüísticas y culturales:

 **Daifuku:** Es una golosina japonesa. Es una bola de arroz en vuelta en una pasta de frijoles o algo así. *shrugs*

 **Chu-nii:** Es la forma en la que Japón llamaba a China cuando niño, "Chu" de Chuugakoku" ("China" en japonés) y "Nii" de "Nii-san, Nii-sama", o "Aniki" de hermano mayor, así que podría traducirse cómo "Hermano mayor China" (aunque hoy en día, Japón niega cualquier tipo de parentesco hacia el hombre/nación que le crio).

 **Pequeña luz:** Según tengo entendido, el kanji usado para el nombre de Shun significa "luz cósmica" o algo así, tal vez significaba nebulosa y ni me acuerdo. :P

 **Pequeño leben:** Según traductor Google, "leben" significa "cisne". Y no le voy a decir a traductor Google que está mal, ya que mi conocimiento en ruso es aún menor que en alemán.

 **Niño glaciar:** Creo que es el significado del kanji del nombre de Hyoga, o tal vez es el significado del kanji usado para el nombre de Camus. Después de tantos años de haber leído esos datos curiosos ya ni me acuerdo. ;A;

Espero que os haya gustado la lectura y que esperéis con anticipación el siguiente capítulo, yo sé que lo estoy haciendo :nwn:

Matane!

PS: Antes de que se me olvide, w77NPYI_yRM, agrégenle ( : / / youtu . be /) (sin espacios ni paréntesis) y encontraran la canción en la que se inspiró este fic ^^. (Sino, búsquenla coml "APH Ivan ~ Polyusko Pole")


	2. мой маленький лебедь Mi Pequeño Cisne

¡Sigamos con el capítulo 1!

* * *

 **мой маленький лебедь | Mi Pequeño Cisne**

* * *

Hyoga observaba a las personas a su alrededor ir de un lado a otro, habían pasado horas desde… no, no debía pensar en ello. Su madre había logrado escapar, él estaba seguro de ello. Sólo tenía que esperar que le recogiese. Sí. Seguro sólo estaba retrasada, o algo.

Suspiró, al tiempo que observaba su aliento convertirse en niebla debido al frío. El clima estaba gélido… tal vez era por eso que su madre quería que se fueran del país, ¿en busca de mejores condiciones climáticas? Dejó que ese pensamiento transitara hasta lo más recóndito de su mente y prefirió enfocarse en otras cosas. El hecho de que tenía hambre y estaba a punto de anochecer, por ejemplo.

—Disculpa, pequeño —Hyoga giró su cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos púrpuras y una sonrisa tan cálida como la que su madre le daría en ocasiones. De inmediato le tomó confianza. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que le estaba poniendo atención—. ¿Dónde se encuentra tu madre? —Preguntó.

Hyoga se encogió un poco, se preguntaba eso mismo desde hace varias horas, desde que aquel barco se hundió.

—No lo sé —musitó—. Íbamos en un barco rumbo a Japón, y se hundió, ella me ordenó que me bajara con unos tipos, que ella estaría bien… —sus ojos azules se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. El señor le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a cenar algo? Le podemos pedir a alguien de aquí que le avise a tu madre donde estarás —el niño asintió y se dispuso a seguir al extraño, cuando en vez de sentirse aterrado o siquiera sospechoso, se sentía aliviado—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Hyoga Obvstravyevski, señor.

—Puedes llamarme Iván Braginsky, o Rusia, si así lo prefieres —Hyoga asintió de nuevo con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Iván para sentirse más seguro, porque dios sabía que lo necesitaba.

Después de una gran caminata, ambos escandinavos llegaron a una enorme mansión, y Hyoga no pudo evitar preguntarse en que trabajaba aquel tipo para tener una casa como esa.

Iván guió al niño por entre los enormes corredores y las imponentes paredes hasta el demasiado-grande-para-dos-personas comedor. Hyoga lo observaba todo con una expresión de asombro.

—Todo luce hermoso, señor Iván —dijo.

—Me alegra que pienses eso de mi hogar, pequeño.

— ¡Hermano! —Al escuchar la voz, Rusia se puso tieso, rogándole a dios en nombre de la familia Rommanov que no fuese quien él temía que era... — ¡Te estuve esperando por horas! No llegabas en ningún momento y me preocupé. —Pero dios es cruel y frente a él se encontraba una chica cuya melena rubia caía hasta su cintura y su vestido azul dejaba entrever un poco una figura esbelta. Si no fuera por el temblor del señor Iván, Hyoga habría jurado que era una buena chica, además de que se parecía a...

—Pequeño, te presento a Nata...

— ¡¿Natasha?! ¿Eres mi mamá? —La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No, yo... —" _no soy tu madre_ ", estuvo a punto de decir. Pero se detuvo. Ahora, veamos cuál fue el tren del pensamiento de Natalya para descubrir qué fue lo que la hizo detenerse: " _Si este niño es como el hijo adoptivo de Hermano Mayor, y me cree su madre, entonces me hace, de alguna manera, la esposa de Hermano Mayor, ¡podré volverme uno con él y no podrá objetar!_ ". Como sea, antes de que Natalya gritara un animado " _¡Por supuesto que soy tu madre, cariño!_ ", Rusia procedió a explicarle.

—No, ella es Natalya Arlovskaya, mi hermana menor: Bielorrusia. —" _Tan cerca..._ ", pensó la chica. Hyoga, por su parte, les miró confundido.

—No comprendo, si son hermanos, ¿por qué tiene apellidos diferentes? —Hasta donde recordaba, el apellido del señor Iván era Braginsky.

—Porque Hermano Mayor no deja que me vuelva uno con él —musitó Bielorrusia malhumorada, a lo que Rusia le dio mala cara.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Natalya? —Preguntó, su sonrisa volviéndose, como algunos dirían, "aterradora". La bielorrusa lo ignoró.

—Nada, hermano mayor —respondió, en lo más mínimo asustada del tenue "kolkolkolkolkol~" que se comenzaba a escuchar como música de fondo. El aire dejó de verse oscuro y el repiqueteo de unos tambores fantasma desapareció.

—Eso pensé. Ahora, ¿deberíamos comenzar a cenar?

El ambiente era silencioso, y Hyoga no sabía que decir. Para su suerte el señor Iván había encontrado un buen tema.

— ¿Dices que tu madre se llama Natasha, pequeño? —El menor subió la mirada de su platón de estofado (originario de Lituania, reproducido por Rusia con ayuda de Bielorrusia), para observar confundido a su interlocutor al procesar la pregunta.

—Sí, señor. Mi padre era japonés… —el rostro de Iván se volvió preocupado.

— ¿Era, pequeño? ¿Entonces murió? —Hyoga se mordió el labio, incómodo.

—No estoy seguro, madre me dijo que padre la abandonó poco después de que haya nacido, dijo que era un magnate nipón muy conocido, creo, que madre lo comparó con una deidad griega, aunque no recuerdo cuál… —Rusia le miró, apenado de haber formulado una pregunta tan personal.

— ¿Te dio un nombre? Ya sabes, del hombre.

El niño lo pensó un poco antes de sorber un poco de su estofado y contestar. —Kido, su apellido era Kido. Su nombre Mitsumasa. —Cogió el vaso con su mano izquierda y le dio un gran trago al agua con vodka.

—Ya veo, ¿supongo que quieres seguir buscándolo?

—En lo absoluto, no quiero tener nada que ver con él. Si es posible, en toda mi vida.

—Lo lamento mucho, pequeño, debe ser muy duro para ti.

—No tanto, porque aún tenía a madre… —de nuevo bajó el tono de voz.

—Por lo que veo, pequeño, ya has terminado tu cena —Hyoga sólo asintió y en cuanto Iván se puso de pie, recogió lo que usó y se dispuso a seguir al señor Iván.

— ¿Dónde puedo lavar esto? —Le preguntó, la nación le miró incrédulo. ¿Lavar platos? Eso era parte del trabajo de Estonia.

—Uh… creo que simplemente puedes dejarlo en el fregadero, alguien luego los lavará. —Hyoga asintió y fue guiado por Rusia hasta la cocina, donde miró con escepticismo al fregador. ¿De verdad alguien los lavaría luego? Su madre le enseñó que era cosa de familia lavar los trastos juntos. Después de fruncir el ceño y antes de que saliese del lugar, Hyoga jaló el borde de la gabardina del mayor, este quedó confundido. — ¿Sucede algo, pequeño?

Hyoga sintió un nudo en la garganta y se sintió estúpido por pedir algo tan egoísta (a su mirar), pero tomó una gran bocanada de aire y valor para preguntar. — ¿Podría lavar los platos conmigo, señor Iván? Madre siempre los lavaba conmigo, así que ya estoy acostumbrado —genial, ahora estaba hablando de su madre cómo si diera por hecho de que ya no estaba, no importaba demasiado, puesto que logró convencerle.

—Uh, seguro pequeño. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme? —El niño asintió.

Cachivaches limpios ambos escandinavos se dirigieron a la sala, donde prendieron la televisión. Iván no era muy fan de ella, pero en ocasiones era útil saber del porqué le dolía tal parte. Este día, Iván quería saber acerca de esa sensación de asfixia de hace varias horas.

En la pantalla apareció un reportaje acerca de un barco hundido. Hyoga hizo una mueca e Iván supo porque: en las listas de supervivientes no se encontraba su madre. He ahí la sensación de asfixia.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna. En vez, Rusia tomó el control remoto y decidió cambiar de canal. Después de un poco de zapping, encontró una presentación de uno de sus ballets favoritos: el lago de los cisnes.

— ¡Oh! Adoro la música de Tchaikovsky, él fue una muy buena persona, aunque era algo malo para hacer amigos, por lo cual prefería venir a pedirme mi opinión de sus partituras. Yo estuve ahí cuando escribió la orquesta de esta obra —Hyoga ahogó una risita—, era realmente maravilloso ver cómo con sólo un movimiento de su mano podía controlar miles de melodías hermosas.

Esta vez, Hyoga no pudo contenerse y soltó una risotada. Iván le miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, pequeño?

—Es sólo que, ¿cómo conoció a Tchaikovsky? Este Ballet fue escrito hace cientos de años, para haberlo hecho, usted tendría que ser un viejito —Su mirada confundida, se volvió juguetonamente indignada.

—Te dejaré saber, que prefiero el término "longevo". —Regresó su mirada a la pantalla, y aquel pensamiento que había cruzado su mente antes, volvió a pasar entre los suaves acordes de "Swan Lake Waltz".

»Oye, pequeño, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí? —Los ojos de Hyoga se engrandecieron por la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Lo dice en serio?! —Exclamó.

—Sí, digo, es muy probable que tu madre no venga por ti, y no quisiera que te quedaras en cualquier orfanato. ¿Quieres vivir aquí? —Después de pensarlo un poco, el niño sintió con la cabeza—. Me alegra, la casa ya no se sentirá tan sola con tu presencia.

Observó de nuevo la pantalla, y otra cosa cruzó su mente. — ¿Prometes quedarte a mi lado sin importa qué?

Hyoga se puso de rodillas. —Por supuesto señor Iván, tiene toda mi lealtad.

Rusia sonrió, no esas sonrisas infantiles que a todos les daban miedo, sino una sincera.

—Me alegra que digas eso, moy malen'kiy lebed' —dijo.

Apagó la televisión y acompaño al niño a sus nuevos aposentos. A su pequeño cisne.

* * *

 **Mi pequeño cisne**

* * *

¡Terminéeeeeeeeee! En realidad, desde ayer había terminado el prólogo y ya estaba listo para subirlo, pero se me había caído el internet, así que abrí Word y comencé el capítulo uno. En mi opinión, me quedó demasiado corto, aunque claro, si tomamos en cuenta que mis últimas actualizaciones de multicapítulos han sido de 2,000 palabras en adelante, eso no es raro. Como sea, esto salió corto porque a pesar de ser el capítulo uno, lo sigo sintiendo como parte del prólogo. ¡Bleh! En el siguiente capítulo planeo poner lo mismo (el por qué están con cada personificación de cada nación) pero desde la parte de Shun e Ikki. Como podéis apreciar en este capítulo, me mantengo fiel al canon en algunos aspectos, en este AU no existen los caballeros, mas si los dioses y tal. Ahora, algunas aclaraciones para que no os hagáis bolas todos como yo lo haría. (¡Qué flojera!)

 **La familia Rommanov:** La familia del Zar de Rusia en 1900, conocida mundialmente por nuestra querida Anastasia Rommanov (la desaparecida) y nuestro aún más querido Rasputín.

 **Estofado de Lituania:** Que yo recuerde, era trabajo de Lituania el cocinar para la mansión mientras los países bálticos (Lituania, Latvia y Estonia) trabajaban para Rusia. Eso terminó con la Primera Guerra Mundial.

 **Sensación de asfixia:** Las naciones sienten dolor físico cuando algo malo les pasa a sus ciudadanos o su tierra, imagino que Rusia siente mucho dolor, ya que, la última vez que investigué, la tasa de suicidio adolescente era de 20%.

 **Tchaikovsky:** Compositor ruso, hasta donde sé. Mientras todos prefieren a Bethoveen (conociendo sólo "Para Elisa", de este yo prefiero "Kreutzer"), mi favorito es él. Él ha compuesto varios ballets, como lo son "El lago de los cisnes" y "El cascanueces". Rusia se jacta de haberlo conocido ::V:

 **Moy Malen'kiy Lebed':** Según Traductor Google (:V), "Mi Pequeño cisne".


	3. μικρό μου Shun 僕の小さな瞬 Mi pequeño Shun

¡Capítulo dos! Siento que estuvo enfocado en Ikki, más que nada.

* * *

 **μικρό μου Shun | 僕の小さな瞬 | Mi pequeño Shun**

* * *

Japón estaba dando su usual caminata nocturna, últimamente sus dolores en la espalda baja habían aumentado, pero por lo menos su presión estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Mientras doblaba la esquina, escuchó algo parecido a un quejido doloroso.

AL tiempo que caminaba se encontró con un niño (no debía tener más de 5 años) abrazado de un bulto, cuando Japón se asomó, notó unos mechones verde esmeralda y unos ojos escondidos detrás de unos párpados blanquecinos. Japón contuvo el aliento por la sorpresa y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo mientras le agradecía internamente a América su insistencia por cargarlo y la insistencia de Italia por que él y Alemania se quedasen en su casa esa noche. Por cómo se veía la situación, necesitaría las manos extra.

Timbró una, dos veces. — ¿Ja? —Le preguntó una voz somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

—Si, Doitsu-san, lamento mucho interrumpir su sueño.

—Nein. No hay problema, ¿qué sucede, Japón?

Kiku se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía cómo mencionar el tema. —Ah, verá, Doitsu-san, estaba tomando una de mis caminatas nocturnas y al dar vuelta a la esquina a dos cuadras, me encontré a un niño inconsciente con un bebé en sus brazos.

Escuchó a la nación germana tragar grueso. —Ja, iré en seguida. —Antes de que se cortara la llamada, Japón alcanzó a escuchar un de "Con permiso, Italien" y un "pero es muy temprano, Doitsu, Vee~", antes del característico timbre de fin de la llamada.

Alemania cargó al mayor mientras Japón cargó al menor, una vez dentro lo guió a una de las habitaciones de invitados y ahí, Japón dejó al niño sobre una cama de estilo occidental y se giró hacia Alemania.

—Le agradezco mucho, Doitsu-san, puede regresar a dormir si gusta, yo me puedo hacer cargo —el germano asintió con la cabeza y se regresó a su habitación.

Japón se fue a su baño por el kit de primeros auxilios y regresó a curar las heridas del niño más grande. Gemía entre sueños, Japón supuso que le ardían las heridas un poco. Después de media hora, Kiku sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido en uno de los futones al lado del colchón.

Al despertar se encontró con un par de furiosos ojos azules frente a sí. Se incorporó de inmediato y, cuando se recuperó del mareo momentáneo, escuchó al niño hablar.

— ¿Quién es y por qué nos trajo aquí?

—Oh, lamento haber sido tan rudo —hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo—. Mi nombre es Kiku Honda. Gusto en conocerte.

El niño le siguió viendo con desconfianza. — ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

Japón le dedicó una sonrisa ladina. —Te encontré inconsciente a mitad de la calle, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—Sólo te creeré porque hasta el momento no has hecho nada sospechoso.

Antes de que Japón pudiera agradecerle, unos ruidosos berridos interrumpieron el ambiente calmado. El niño suspiró y se dirigió hasta la cama, donde le bebé lloraba.

—Tranquilo Shun, estoy aquí contigo, esa bruja no te arrebatará de mi lado… —la nación frunció el ceño.

— ¿Bruja? —Preguntó confundido.

— ¿Oh? Ah, sí, una niña llamada Pandora quiso robarse a mi hermanito diciendo que él estaba destinado a ser la reencarnación de Hades, o algo así —suspiró—. Al final no lo logró, pero me asustó mucho.

—Hades… creo que era una deidad griega… —se aproximó a los hermanos, y se sorprendió al ver un pendiente plateado con forma de estrella colgar del cuello del bebé—. " _Forever Yours…_ " —del poco inglés que aprendió de Arthur, eso significaba "Siempre Tuyo"—. ¿Dónde le dieron ese pendiente?

— ¿Esto? —la nación asintió—. Fue un regalo de nuestra madre para Shun, dijo que siempre le protegería.

—Ya veo… ¿quieres desayunar algo?

El niño asintió. — ¿Tiene Onigiris? —Japón asintió—. ¿Y té Negro?

—Yao-san se encarga de enviarme un paquete cada tanto, sabe lo mucho que me gusta…

Le indicó al de cinco años el camino a la cocina, mientras le dijo que él podría ayudarle a cargar a su hermanito si le era molestia; este se indignó y siguió caminando.

—A propósito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El pequeño de cabello azul le miró por encima del humo procedente de su taza. —Ikki Kido —le contestó.

—Lindo nombre —dijo, Ikki asintió a sus palabras. Se puso de pie al acabarse su taza—. Iré a hacer una llamada, si me buscas estaré en el patio.

—Está bien.

Japón caminó hasta sentir el aire fresco recorrer su rostro y limpiar su mente. Siempre se sentía bien salir después de estar mucho tiempo dentro.

Sacó su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su kimono y recorrió los contactos hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Seleccionó "Heracles Karpusi".

Después de tres intentos de marcarle, contestó. — ¿Japón? —Su voz se encontraba somnolienta, probablemente estaba tomando una siesta.

— Sí, Grecia-san.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Bostezo—. Estaba soñando que era un gato.

— ¡Oh! Lamento interrumpirte, pero es que tengo una situación.

— ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué situación?

Japón tomó una gran bocanada de aire. —Una que involucra a los dioses de tu madre.

La línea se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, y Kiku comenzaba a sospechar que el griego se había dormido de nuevo. — ¿Grecia-san? —Probó.

—Así que ha comenzado de nuevo el ciclo, ¿huh? —El de cabello negro frunció el ceño. ¿Ciclo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Iré de inmediato, recógeme del aeropuerto de Tokio en media hora. —Y colgó.

Al regresar a su sala, se encontró con que sus amigos estaban despiertos y andando.

—Ciao, piccolino! Il mio nome è l'Feliciano Vargas! —Seguido de eso, el del mediterráneo recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Feliciano! Este niño no habla italiano y tú hablas japonés, así que háblale en su idioma natal —Ikki los observaba confundido, pero por dentro estaba divertido por sus interacciones.

—Ve~, lo siento Luddy, me presentaré bien —se giró hacia el niño—. Lo siento, piccolino. Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas, soy alguien amigable y me gusta mucho la pasta, ¡por favor no me pegues como Luddy!

Ikki seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar. — I-ir mio nome è r'Ikki. Kido Ikki —los presentes abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa del niño hablando en un acentuado italiano. El rostro del castaño se iluminó.

—Voi parli italiano?! —Preguntó emocionado de qué alguien lejos de su tierra hablara su mismo idioma. O bueno, lo intentara.

—Un po'. Mia Madre amava r'Itaria, così voreva imparare un po'. —Todos estaban atentos a sus palabras.

—Quanti anni ha?

—C-cinque.

— ¡Kiku! —EL nipón despertó de su estupor y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Sí, Feliciano-kun?

— ¡Este niño es una ternura! ¿Me lo puedo quedar? —Eso le hizo ganarse otro sape por parte de Alemania.

—Nein! Aún no sabemos si hay alguien buscando al kind, ¿qué si su madre está desesperada al no saber de su paradero? —Italia pareció desinflarse al pensar en esa posibilidad.

—No lo creo, Doitsu-san. —Los otros dos le miraron confundidos, pidiéndole que explicara. —Él me dijo que el medallón que su hermano menor tenía era un recuerdo de su madre. Hablaba en pasado.

Los del eje pensaron eso mientras Ikki les observaba. Incómodo ante el sentimiento de saber que están hablando de ti, ¿lo has sentido? Según muchas supersticiones, se manifiesta en forma de estornudo.

Las tres naciones miraron al niño expectantes. El primero en hacer un movimiento fue Italia.

—Etto, piccolino, lamento si la pregunta es insensible, pero, ¿qué paso con tus padres? —El niño se mordió el labio.

—M-mio padre… esso… non ho mai conosciuto… esso… ha rasciato mia madre quando era incinta di me… e r-rei… e'morto dopo ra nascita di Shun… —ante el rostro aterrado de Italia, los otros dos, al no comprender bien el italiano, le pidieron la traducción.

—Mi dispiace tanto, piccolino! —acto seguido, se acercó al niño a abrazarle y sollozar. Japón miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que si no se apuraba, estaría tarde para recoger a su amigo.

—S-suélteme… —Kiku se enterneció ante la linda imagen del de cinco años siendo aplastado por el de tez oliva al tiempo que portaba un sonrojo.

— ¡Oh! Me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor, él también es algo… —buscó el término en su memoria—… ¿cómo les decías, Kiku?

— ¿Tsundere, Feliciano-kun?

— ¡Eso! ¿Tú también eres así, piccolino? —Aquí es cuando Ikki comenzó a tratar de romper su agarre—. ¡Qué lindo, también tratas de deshacerte de mis abrazos, como Lovi!

Japón se giró para con Alemania. —Ludwig-san, debo irme al aeropuerto, ¿puede mantener las cosas en orden aquí por un rato?

—Ja, Italien no es peligroso si le dan comida y entretenimiento.

— ¡S-suéltame, cazzo! —Al girar su vista, Ikki aún trataba de deshacerse de Italia. Comenzaba a recurrir a los golpes.

— ¡Awww! ¡Incluso tienes la bocca sporca di mio Fratello!

—Buena suerte, Japón —el susodicho asintió con la cabeza y salió al tiempo que le marcaba a un taxi.

Cuando este llegó, se montó y le pidió al conductor que le llevase al aeropuerto. Arribó al lugar casi una hora después, se bajó de vehículo, le pagó al conductor y le agradeció por sus servicios y se bajó para buscar al griego.

" _El vuelo 49 con procedencia de Athenas acaba de aterrizar._ "

Kiku se apresuró a buscar el lugar de aterrizaje de aquel vuelo, después de hacerlo esperó un par de minutos hasta que visualizó una cabellera castaña. Grecia se detuvo un momento, recogió un gato que de la nada se acercó a él y retomó su trayectoria.

—Es un gusto verte, Japón.

El otro le dio una reverencia. —Me alegra ver que su japonés ha incrementado, Gracia-san.

—Por supuesto, cualquier Nekojiro debe aprender japonés. —El asiático rio un poco ante el chiste local y acompaño al mediterráneo a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a su residencia, Italia le estaba enseñando a preparar pasta a Ikki mientras Alemania le leía un cuento a Shun. Por el momento, todo parecía normal.

—Heracles-san. Ellos son Ikki y Shun Kido —le dijo. Grecia saludó al primero, pero al ver al segundo quedó congelado.

— ¿Heracles? —Le preguntó Italia, preocupado por su vecino.

El mencionado se giró hacia el mayor de los hermanos Kido, una mirada seria postrándose en su rostro.

— ¿Quién le puso ese colgante? —Exigió saber.

—Heracles-san, verá, Ikki-kun me dijo que era un recuerdo de su madre… —el de cabellos azules se sintió paralizado ante la fiera mirada del griego. No entendía lo que decía, puesto que no hablaba griego, pero sabía cuál era la pregunta.

—Si eso fuera un recuerdo de su madre, no se sentiría aquella aura oscura alrededor del niño. —Rara vez habían visto a la nación del mediterráneo enojado—. Alone tenía uno igual, y el niño antes que él, y el niño antes que él… siempre se repite… —murmuró.

— ¿Alone, Heracles-san?

" _Siempre es lo mismo, ¿acaso no pueden librar sus batallas solos, sin involucrar a los humanos?_ "

—El niño antes de Shun. Tenía las mismas características: un alma pura, un cuerpo débil, una mente maleable.

— ¡No te atrevas a llamar a Shun débil! —Gritó Ikki.

El rostro de Grecia se mantuvo frío. —No aspavientes, niño. Tú sabes que tu hermano será débil, y el que intentes defenderlo no lo ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Ikki sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas y le ardía en las venas. No conocía a este tipo pero le comenzaba a odiar.

—Además, he visto esto suceder desde hace mucho de que nacieras. Un crío como tú no sabe lo que es ver morir a tantos de tus ciudadanos… —Ikki mantuvo la ira en su mirada, pero no se atrevió a decir otra cosa. En vez, se resignó a ver como aquel tipo examinaba a su hermanito bebé.

—Ve~, piccolino, creo que deberíamos volver a la cocina, dejemos que ellos se hagan cargo… —Ikki asintió, y con un corazón pesado, se alejó de la sala.

— ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer, Heracles-san? —Preguntó Japón preocupado.

—No por el momento, esperemos a que crezca un poco y adquiera consciencia. Lo que podemos hacer de momento, es buscar a Athena.

— ¿Athena existe?

—Claro que existe, han tenido este estúpido pleito desde la era del mito. —Suspiró—. Me pregunto cuando aprenderán a que los problemas personales son personales, y que la tierra es de los humanos…

— ¿Cuál es este pleito con exactitud, Grecia-san? —El otro le miró, esta vez su mirada no reflejaba aquella facilidad de mente que siempre tenía o algún pensamiento profundo filosófico, sino edad. Edad. Vejez. Sabiduría. Dolor.

—A Athena le fue encomendada la tierra por órdenes de Zeus, Hades no estuvo de acuerdo, pensaba que los humanos eran impuros, que lo único que hacían era desatar guerras. Así que inició este pleito con Athena por la custodia de la tierra, la tan afamada "guerra santa".

—Entonces, ¿todo esto lo llevan haciendo desde hace miles de años? —Preguntó Alemania, algo había escuchado mientras investigaba al Imperio Romano, sólo que con los nombres que estos les dieron a sus dioses, claro…

—Sí, eso me temo. —Miró a su alrededor—. Uno de mis antiguos sacerdotes me mencionó que la encarnación de Athena había bajado a la tierra, pero hubo un conflicto interno y perdieron a la niña. Zeus vino una vez en sueños a avisarme de su paradero. La chica también se encuentra en Tokio —Japón abrió los ojos.

— ¿Quién podría ser, Grecia-san? En Tokio hay miles de personas, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—Para mi suerte, Zeus también me lo dijo: Saori Kido.

—Kido… el nombre me suena —Alemania puso una mano en su barbilla, tratando de recordar—… espera, es la nieta heredera de la corporación Kido. Su abuelo es Mitsumasa Kido, los conozco porque una vez el hombre vino a mi país para instalar una sede de sus corporaciones.

—Y comparte apellido con el pequeño Shun e Ikki…

Vaya coincidencia.

—Supongo que le deberemos dar una visita a Kido-san. —los otros dos asintieron y cuando miraron al pequeño Shun, este tenía los ojos abiertos y observaba a las tres naciones con curiosidad.

Japón lo levantó con cuidado y sonrió al escuchar los raros sonidos que el infante decía.

—Nii…chan… —logró murmurar entre varios "Oto" y "Oka". Japón agrandó los ojos de la sorpresa.

—Vaya, por lo que veo —dijo Alemania, rompiendo con el pequeño silencio incómodo—, tendrás un hermanito nuevo… —Grecia asintió.

—H-hai, eso creo.

— ¡Ve~, la comida está lista! —Gritó Italia desde la cocina.

El resto del día pasó con respectiva normalidad, Ikki le hacía rostros bobos a su hermanito para entretenerlo, Italia cocinaba pasta y se la daba a Alemania, y Japón platicaba con Grecia acerca del nuevo merchandising de Shinatty-chan.

—Chicos, creo que he logrado contactarme con el señor Kido —anunció Alemania llegada la tarde sosteniendo su teléfono. Los demás le miraron expectantes—. Le envié un correo solicitando una audiencia con él, aceptó tenerla dentro de dos días. —Grecia y Japón asintieron.

— ¿Kido? —Preguntó Ikki, confundido—. ¿Cómo mi apellido? —Su mirada viajaba entre Japón y Grecia.

—Er… —Kiku no sabía como proceder—. Erm, pequeño Ikki, él es una persona que nos ayudará con todo eso de… el dios Hades…

—Ya veo…

—Ve~, ¿alguien quiere postres? El piccolino y yo hicimos Crème Brulé.

—Creo que es buena idea, Feliciano-kun.

Mientras todos deleitaban el postre a base de crema, Grecia miraba a Shun. Este rio un poco y estiró sus bracitos hacia el castaño. Grecia se acercó a él.

—No creo que seas débil, es sólo que tu corazón puro te hace vulnerable a las influencias de otros —le sonrió—, por favor, prométeme que no tomarás ningún lado en esta guerra. Prefiero evitar conflictos. —Concedió el deseo del infante y lo tomó en brazos para mecerlo—. Te entrenaré para que tengas una mente fuerte, para que no te doblegues ante la merced de otros. Todo esto para que no sufras en batallas que no te pertenecen, Mikró mou Shun. —El bebé rio de nuevo. Grecia le imitó y lo puso de vuelta en la cuna.

* * *

 **Boku no Chisana Shun**

* * *

¡Yay! El capítulo 2 está completo, que felicidad tengo tanta flojera de poner las notas lingüísticas… wa…

 **Ciao, piccolino! Il mio nome è l'Feliciano Vargas!:** Italiano, "¡Hola, pequeñín! ¡MI nombre es Feliciano Vargas (su nombre humano)!".

 **I-ir mio nome è r'Ikki. Kido Ikki:** Italiano (con acento japonés), "M-mi nombre es Ikki. Kido Ikki".

 **Voi parli italiano?!:** Italiano, "¡¿Hablas italiano?!".

 **Un po'. Mia Madre amava r'Itaria, così voreva imparare un po':** Italiano, "Un poco. Mi madre amaba Italia, por eso quiso que aprendiera un poco".

 **Quanti anni ha?:** Italiano, "¿Cuántos años tienes?".

 **C-cinque:** Italiano, "C-cinco".

 **Kind:** Alemán, "niño".

 **M-mio padre… esso… non ho mai conosciuto… esso… ha rasciato mia madre quando era incinta di me… e r-rei… e'morto dopo ra nascita di Shun…:** Italiano (con acento japonés), "M-mi padre… él… nunca lo conocí… abandonó a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí… ella murió cuando nació Shun…"

 **Mi dispiace tanto, piccolino!:** Italiano, "¡Lo siento tanto, pequeñín!".

 **Cazzo:** Italiano, "joder".

 **Bocca sporcca di mio Fratello:** Italiano, "la boca sucia de mi hermano". (Lovino Vargas, Italia del sur o Romano).

 **Nekojiro:** Japonés, "gato", esto hace referencia a uno de los episodios donde aparecen juntos, en él muestran que "Nekojiro" es una de las pocas palabras en japonés que Grecia sabe.

 **Mikró mou Shun:** Griego, "Mi pequeño Shun".

El té negro no es el favorito de Ikki, es el mío, no sé por qué, si es amargo. Y sí, el que viene directamente de China es de los que saben mejor. Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico, estuve una parte del día para escribir esto pero no tanto modificarlo, y como tiene más de 2,500 palabras, me da un poco de ocio hacerlo a las 11 de la noche. Lo lamento. Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, en el tercero volveré a la trama original, oséase, donde se quedó el prólogo.


	4. Его бравые песни 彼の勇敢な曲 Sus valientes

Ya decidí que aparte del prólogo y el epílogo, este fic tendrá diez capítulos. Espero los disfruten. ^^

* * *

 **Его бравые песни | 彼の勇敢な曲 | Sus valientes canciones**

* * *

—…Y entonces le dije, "como la nieve es suave, no necesitamos paracaídas", él me miró escéptico y me preguntó "¿en serio, aru?", yo dije "¡claro! Conozco todo sobre la nieve…" entonces me lancé del avión al tiempo que gritaba "¡Vodkaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"…

Shun escuchó una pequeña risita provenir de su tutor. —Sí, Yao-san me había contado esa anécdota. Incluso mencionó que terminaste con un par de huesos rotos. —Esta vez, la risotada vino de Rusia.

— ¡¿Un par?! ¡Si hasta Nantucket se retorcía de dolor!

Los dos niños se asomaron por entre la puerta para encontrarse a las dos naciones platicando como viejos amigos.

—Pequeño Shun, Hyoga-kun, que bien que decidan unirse —Japón les hizo una seña con la mano a modo de invitación—. El señor Iván me estaba contando unas cuantas anécdotas. Pequeño Shun, ¿quisieras compartirle a Hyoga-kun algunos de los Daifuku que ayudaste a preparar?

— ¡Sí! —El niño asintió con entusiasmo al tiempo que volvió a tomar la muñeca del pequeño ruso—. ¡Vamos, Hyoga, que se van a enfriar!

— ¡Más lento… muñeca… lastima! —Sus quejas cayeron en oídos sordos, pues la mente de Shun se encontraba en el dulce sabor de aquellas golosinas que con tanto esfuerzo preparó para los invitados.

— ¡Prueba! —Le insistió en cuanto tuvo en manos la pequeña bola de arroz. Hyoga la miró con inseguridad por un momento antes de acatar la petición y darle un mordisco. Sonrió un poco al descubrir que el sabor no era desagradable como pensó que sería.

—Supongo que… sabe delicioso. —Los ojos de Shun se iluminaron ante la crítica positiva.

— ¿Tú crees? Kiku-niisan me ayudó a prepararlos, él es un gran cocinero, una vez, cuando su jefe le pidió que le cocinara un alimento de Inglaterra, él puso su mejor esfuerzo, ¡y creo algo nuevo! Su jefe quedó satisfecho y lo que Kiku-niisan preparó lo cocinan mucho hoy en día.

— ¿En serio? —Peguntó, más por cortesía que por interés personal. Digo, no es que este niño fuese aburrido, por el contrario, a Hyoga le parecía que aquel nipón era muy interesante. Pero era su apellido lo que le molestaba. Kido. Aquel bastardo que los abandonó a su madre y a él.

— ¡Sí! Dicen que es muy nutritivo, e incluso me dio la receta original, Kiku-niisan dijo que cocino muy bien, aunque Ikki-niisan es mucho mejor cocinero que yo, su especialidad es la cocina italiana.

— ¿Italiana? —Los ojos de Hyoga vagaban por ahí, entre las alacenas llenas de condimentos e ingredientes. Se preguntó si por ahí estarían los necesarios para preparar el estofado que hace el señor Iván.

—Sí, Feliciano-niisan…

— ¿Feliciano-niisan? —Okey, la conversación se estaba volviendo rara.

—Sí, es un italiano muy amable que visita a menudo, le ayuda a Ikki-niisan a mejorar su pronunciación italiana y a compartir una que otra receta de vez en cuando. ¡Deberías quedarte alguna vez a probar su pasta! Feliciano-niisan es un cocinero Gourmet, e incluso el señor Ludwig dice que sus habilidades son buenas (aunque no sirvan para las artes bélicas, pero ¿para qué necesitarían pelear?).

—Da…

—Aunque el señor Ludwig dice que para él nada es mejor que un poco de Wurst con papas y un buen tarro de cerveza. Le he pedido a Kiku-niisan que me deje probarlo, pero dijo que no me daría ninguna bebida alcohólica hasta que fuera mayor de edad porque me pondría hiperactivo —" _¿más de lo que ya eres?_ " pensó para sí Hyoga— auuuuunque~, me dio un poco de Wurst y patatas, ambos eran muy salados, no sé cómo es que el señor Ludwig los prefiere, Feliciano-niisan concuerda conmigo.

—La comida en Rusia también es muy salada —Shun se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando escuchó al otro dar su opinión—. Pero el ambiente ser muy frío y necesitamos mantener calor, o al menos eso me dijo el señor Iván cuando le pregunté el por qué todo sabía salado.

—Whoa, ¿en serio? ¡Impresionante! ¿Cómo es Rusia?

Hyoga parpadeó un poco, tratando de crear una imagen mental que fuera descriptible. —Hay… nieve, por todas partes… las personas… son altas, muy altas… piel blanca, rasgos afilados… elegantes, como un lebed.

— ¿Lebed? —Recordaba la palabra, el señor Iván la había usado para referirse a Hyoga, pero aún no comprendía su significado.

—Da… lebed ser… cisne, creo.

—Cisne, ¿huh? —Shun se mantuvo pensativo por algunos segundos—. ¡Oh! ¿Podrías enseñarme ruso?

—Da, ¿qué quieres que te enseñe primero?

Shun asintió, como poniéndose de acuerdo con las voces en su cabeza y dijo. —Pues lo más básico, ¿cómo se dice "hola"?

—Esvrasbiestenbiuten.

— ¿Esuburasubiesutenbiuton?

—Nyet. Esbvrasbiestenbiuten.

— ¿Esuburesubiesutenbiutun?

—Nyet! Es-vras-bies-ten-biu-ten.

Shun le miró confundido, como si le hablase e otro idioma (literal, lo estaba haciendo). Y Hyoga desistió de enseñarle esa palabra. Demasiado difícil. Suspiró en derrota.

—Mejor di "Privet", es más fácil y menos formal —dijo.

— ¿Puribeto? —Sintió ganas de corregir su pronunciación. Pero de nuevo sólo suspiró.

—Da…

— ¿Qué hace, chicos? —Japón caminó a la cocina al escuchar algo sobre aprender ruso.

— ¡Kiku-niisan! Hyoga me está enseñando ruso. ¡Hasta ahora he aprendido la palabra "Puribeto"!

—Privet —corrigió Hyoga por lo bajo.

— ¡Eso!

— ¿Y qué significa eso, pequeño Shun?

— ¡Hola!

Japón rio un poco cual madre divertida por las travesuras de su hijo. —Ya veo, bueno, me alegra que te lleves bien con Hyoga-kun, ¿desean algo en especial para la cena? Está oscureciendo y ya se acerca la hora-

Hyoga lo pensó un poco. — ¿Cree que podría preparar del estofado que el señor Iván hace?

—Seguro, ¿sabes prepararlo? —El pequeño ruso asintió—. Creo que el señor Rusia me mandó la receta a modo de reconciliación hace cien años… —buscó entre las alacenas hasta que encontró una caja, la abrió, revolvió sus contenidos un poco y sacó una tarjetita—. Aquí está, ¿crees que podrías leérmela? —Hyoga sintió de nuevo—. Entonces manos a la obra.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre órdenes de ruso a japonés, algunos ingredientes derramados, otros quemados, y otros pocos demasiado crudos, pero al final, lograron terminarlo.

—Ustedes dos, adelántense a la mesa, yo serviré —los niños asintieron.

Al aventurarse al comedor, se encontraron con dos figuras estáticas. Rusia miraba a los ojos de Ikki con fijeza mientras este le regresaba el favor con creces y desconfianza. Sabía quién era él, pero eso no detenía el hecho de que se sintiera cauteloso.

— ¡Niisan! No seas rudo con el señor Iván —ambos miraron al menor sorprendidos, el primero porque su hermano jamás le había ordenado, y el segundo porque nadie jamás le había defendido a nivel personal (Natalya no contaba)—. Comprendo que tal vez no te agraden los rusos, y menos por lo que escuchaste acerca de nuestro padre, ¡pero eso no significa que todos sean malos! Así que discúlpate. —Con las mejillas sonrojadas e infladas, Shun hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Hyoga se sintió confundido ante las palabras de este.

Ikki bufó, la mirada iracunda aún en su rostro. —Lo lamento, no fue mi intención ser grosero. —El otro le sonrió.

—Da, no hay problema, pequeño resplandor.

Ikki bufó ante las palabras del escandinavo. Diez minutos después, Japón entró con varios platos humeantes y los posicionó en la mesa. Ikki hizo unas cuantas muecas al ver la cena, pero igual se lo comió, agradeció la cena, y se retiró. Al poco tiempo, el resto también terminó sus platillos, Shun y Japón recogieron los trastos y se retiraron a lavarlos. Rusia observó a Hyoga.

— ¿Te sientes bien, pequeño lebed?

—Sí, señor Iván, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—No lo sé, tal vez, porque ese niño es un Kido. Pensé que querrías irte de inmediato —se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sea Kido, pero no parece ser en lo absoluto una mala persona.

Rusia sonrió. —Da, tienes razón. El niño es alguien de corazón puro, y que no se le sale —Hyoga le miró extrañado—. Me pasa más seguido de lo que crees, pequeño lebed.

Terminado eso, Japón les mostró sus habitaciones, Shun acompañó a Hyoga hasta su puerta.

—Buenooooo~ —miró alrededor, balanceándose de adelante para atrás con sus tobillos—. Está es tu habitación, lebed —le sonrió—, te deseo buenas noches, y si ves a los ex-amigos imaginarios de Japón, les mandas saludos de mi parte —se dio media vuelta, Hyoga le detuvo.

—Shun, espera…

— ¿Huh? —Se regresó, miró expectante a su amigo—. ¿Qué sucede?

Hyoga se mordió el labio. —Lo que le dijiste a tu hermano, acerca de tu padre… ¿a qué te referías?

—Oh, eso —miró hacia los dos lados del pasillo, para asegurarse de que nadie los espiara—. Verás… cuando éramos pequeños… mi hermano descubrió que nuestro padre había dejado a nuestra madre por una rusa, o al menos eso me dijo él. Más tarde descubrimos que fueron muchas más personas, pero Ikki le tiene un odio especial a los rusos…

—Ya veo, gracias por aclarar. Buenas noches, Shun.

Shun asintió, se dio vuelta otra vez y se dirigió a su habitación. Hyoga entró y se derribó en la cama, una vez solo, hundió su rostro en las almohadas.

—Buenas noches, brat…

* * *

 **Sus canciones valientes**

* * *

Capítulo tres. Cómo les prometí, este comenzaría donde dejé el prólogo, pero no les prometí nada acerca de continuarla a partir de ahí. Así es, el siguiente capítulo será más historia de fondo. Que lata. Como sea, intentaré que el siguiente sea el último capítulo que contenga historia de fondo. No estoy del todo segura de cuando pueda subirlo, quizá y sea hasta… el viernes, si las cosas salen bien. En el siguiente capítulo narraré acerca del como Hyoga comenzó a adaptarse a la vida con Iván Braginsky y… no, no haré eso con Shun. Ugh, pensaba narrar su visita a la mansión Kido y el entrenamiento con Grecia, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que Shun apenas tiene 5 JODIDOS AÑOS (perdonen el lenguaje), así que lo del entrenamiento será en un capítulo futuro… ;A;… However, aclaraciones lingüísticas:

 **Esvrasbiestenbiuten:** Cuando Lucyfer (una senpai) comenzó a aprender ruso, me dijo que la palabra en ruso para "hola" era esa, no estoy del todo seguro si se escribe bien así, pero Bleh.

 **Privet:** Como dijo Hyoga, es la versión más informal de la primera palabra.

 **El corazón de Rusia:** No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que el corazón se le salía. En un strip del manga, mientras estaba en una junta con los Aliados, se le salió el corazón, literal. Algunos cuchichearon que ya sabían que Rusia era raro, pero que eso era demasiado. Que él era un psicópata, porque, ¿de dónde había sacado un corazón? Él dijo que era algo que normalmente le pasaba, Francia le dijo que devolviera su corazón a donde pertenecía, entonces. Y que continuaran la junta. Pobre, es incomprendido.

 **Brat:** En inglés significa "mocoso", en ruso significa "hermano".

Espero les haya gustado, esperen el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Герои прошлого 過去の英雄 Héroes del pasado

Capítulo cuatro, lamemto la tardanza.

* * *

 **Герои прошлого | 過去の英雄 | Héroes del pasado**

* * *

Hyoga se encontraba aburrido. Llevaba varias horas vagando por la mansión y no encontraba con que entretenerse. Ya había tratado de leer, pero algunas letras se le hacían difíciles, había intentado dibujar, pero al ver que su semicírculo parecía un fideo todo chueco desistió. Resopló y se volvió a sentar en el sillón. Miró por sobre su hombro y encontró una pintura. En ella se encontraba una familia y el señor Iván. Todos lucían elegantes, y a juzgar por sus prendas Hyoga adivinó que no eran de esa época. Los miró con intensidad, como si con la pura mirada pudiera descubrir quiénes son.

—Ellos son la familia Romanov —al girarse se encontró con Natalya, Hyoga le miró confundido.

— ¿Qué?

—Que ellos son la familia Romanov. Vi que los observabas y supuse que no los reconocías —apuntó al cuadro.

—Oh. ¿Quiénes eran?

Natalya le miró, un poco confundida. Luego recordó que el niño no podía ir a la escuela hasta más tarde. —El padre era el Zar, el gobernante de Rusia. Los Romanov fueron una de las mayores dinastías.

Hyoga asintió. — ¿Y qué les pasó? —Natalya se mordió el labio.

—Fueron asesinados —al ver aún más intriga en el rostro del niño, la chica decidió proseguir—. El zar era conocido por meterse en muchos líos, se ganó mala fama. A inicios del mil novecientos, el zar había mandado tropas a pelear contra China, contra Japón por las islas manchurrias, y el inicio de la Gran Guerra en 1914, diez años después de la anterior; en todas perdió.

»Todo esto trajo pobreza, escasez, y vulnerabilidad, sobre todo. El pueblo entró en descontento, y armaron una revolución en 1917, saliéndose oficialmente de la Gran Guerra. Durante esas revoluciones, mataron al zar y a toda su familia, excepto, por alguna razón, a la abuela. Al recoger los cadáveres, no se encontró el cuerpo de la pequeña Anastasia, la hija menor y, durante años, se creyó que la niña se encontraba perdida; muchas mujeres intentaron hacerse pasar por la princesa perdida, y la mejor de todas las impostoras, se llamaba Annia, pero sólo era eso, una impostora. Jamás vi a Hermano Mayor tan deprimido como cuando le dieron la noticia definitiva de que aquella chica no era la niña dulce que jugaba con él en el palacio, aquella que le trataba como un igual, había desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra. Hermano Mayor le tenía bastante aprecio a la chica.

—Da… —no sabiendo qué más decir, desvió la vista al cuadro. —Señorita Natalya, ¿por qué el señor Iván luce tan triste? —Esa duda la llevaba consigo ya varios días, desde que llegó notó algo que no cuadraba en la actitud supuestamente infantil del ruso. Ese brillo solitario detrás de su sonrisa intimidante.

La chica soltó un suspiro. —Hermano mayor siempre ha estado solo. Cuando éramos pequeños, sólo nos tenía a mí y a Hermana Mayor, vivíamos juntos en el bosque y la vida parecía simple. Luego llegó Lituania, se volvió más fuerte y me alejó de Hermano Mayor. —Natalya pasó su mano por el borde de madera de la puerta, dentro de su pensamiento—. Hermano Mayor se volvió más fuerte y peleó contra Lituania y Polonia, ganó. Hermano Mayor se volvió tan fuerte que Lituania, Letonia y Estonia trabajaban para él, aunque después de la Gran Guerra se creó la Sociedad de naciones, y los países bálticos ganaron su independencia. Hermano Mayor se quedó solo.

»He intentado estar ahí para él, pero él siempre hace mis acercamientos a un lado. Él me ve sólo como una hermana menor, y aunque sé que está mal, según la sociedad, quererle de esta manera, no puedo evitarlo. Creo que para este punto incluso tú, pequeño Hyoga, me ve como una loca obsesionada que está tras su hermano —su voz se volvió un susurro—. Seguro me ves cómo alguien enferma…

Hyoga dudó un poco antes de hablar. —No lo creo, señorita Natalya —la chica le miró confundida—, opino que lo que usted hizo por el señor Iván es admirable, hizo lo que nadie más en su lugar, y si bien a algunas personas les parece incorrecto, mi madre me enseñó que, mientras en tu corazón crees que está bien, debes escucharle —sonrió—. Así que, continúe por ese camino, intente otras tácticas, estoy seguro de que si se esfuerza lo suficiente, logrará ganar el corazón del señor Iván —al instante el rostro de la chica se llenó con algo que nunca creyó que sentiría en lo que le restaba de su eternidad: felicidad.

»Si gusta, puedo darle buenas referencias al señor Iván de usted —esta vez, su sonrisa adquirió un pequeño brillo travieso. Natalya le imitó, eran como dos niños planeando una vagancia.

La bielorrusa corrió a abrazarlo. —Ow, en un principio lo dije sólo para casarme con Hermano Mayor, pero, ¿quieres ser mi hijo adoptivo? —Hyoga se sintió un poco asfixiado, a pesar de que el busto de la chica no era tan grande como el de su hermana mayor.

—S-seguro, señorita Natalya…

— ¡Llámame _mat_ '! —le ordenó.

—Da, mat'

Bielorrusia sonrió satisfecha y le ofreció a su hijo-adoptado-no-oficial el preparar juntos unos bocadillos. Hyoga no se negó.

* * *

Ikki estaba sentado malhumorado en la parte trasera del automóvil. Así había estado todo el trayecto. La idea de ver al señor que (por su cuenta descubrió) había engañado a su madre para irse con (muchas) otra(s), no le agradaba demasiado, por lo visto.

Entre refunfuño y refunfuño Japón frunció el ceño; comprendía la inquietud del niño, pero lo mínimo que había esperado era apoyo. Esto era por su hermanito, no por diversión propia. Grecia, al volante, se encontraba ingenuo al mal ambiente que reinaba en el carro, él se sentía feliz de la vida con aquel gato arañándole el pecho para mantenerse ahí. Era tan esponjosito…

—Hemos llegado, —anunció. Japón suspiró de alivio e ikki de hastio.

Decir que la casa era enorme no era exagerar; decir que ahí cabía un orfanato entero tampoco; pero Ikki sabía que no todos tenían el corazón noble de Kiku: el lugar estaba casi vacío.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada los recibió un hombre calvo que se presentó como Tatsumi, Ikki decidió de inmediato que el hombre no le agradaba y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, puesto que el mayordomo tomó cada oportunidad posible para decir de una manera sutil el cuánto le desagradaban los niños, e Ikki remarcó de manera no tan implícita el cuanto le desagradaban "los viejos pelones con cara de pedófilos".

— ¡Ikki! —Le reprendió Japón—. Eso fue muy rudo, discúlpate. —Ikki gruñó, y le hizo una reverencia aunque por dentro se estaba quejando, digo, ¿por qué debería disculparse si él tenía la razón?

—Lamento que seas un viejo calvo con cara de pedófilo —eso le ganó otro regaño e incluso una amenaza de quedarse en el auto si no se comportaba. Este aceptó sólo por el hecho de no abandonar a su hermanito bebé.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a la que Tatsumi dijo que era, la habitación principal. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una silla dándoles la espalda, mirando al ventanal que no sabían que había, como es cliché en las películas. Anunciaron su presencia y sus intenciones de hablar con él.

— ¡Ah! Así que ustedes son las personas de las que el señor Ludwig Beilschmith me habló —observó a los presentes, con una mirada de abuelito benevolente que a Ikki no le cuadraba en lo absoluto—. Por favor, tomen asiento —acataron la orden—, ahora, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

Japón se enderezó un poco y aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. —Hemos venido a hablar sobre su nieta, Saori Kido.

La sonrisa de abuelito seguía en su rostro, pero sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo cauteloso, casi amenazador. — ¿Qué quisiera hablar de mi pequeña?

Heracles se adelantó a contestar. —Sé que ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena en la tierra —la sonrisa desapareció—, necesitamos que ella conviva Shun.

— ¿Shun?

—Él es el pequeño al que Hades ha escogido como su vasija, él…

— ¡Mi nieta no se acercará a ningún dios maligno!

—Por favor, señor Kido, comprenda… —Japón le rogó—, es por el bien de la tierra. Prometemos vigilar que nada malo pase…

El señor les observó, nada convencido, pero algo en él le dijo que obedeciera. —Muy bien —murmuró—, ¡Tatsumi! Háblale a Saori.

—Como usted ordene.

Después de diez minutos, el mayordomo reapareció con una niña de la edad de Ikki, tenía cabellos lilas que le llegaban hasta el cuello y una mueca que delataba un carácter engreído, Ikki hizo una mueca al escuchar a la chica hablar. ¡Vaya manera de hablar de sí misma, hablaba como un niño engreído!

— ¿Me hablaste, abuelo? —Preguntó con cierto hastio.

—Sí, Saori, quiero que conozcas al señor Kiku Honda, Heracles Karpusi, y a los hermanos Kido.

— ¿Kido? —Su tono adquirió un borde de fastidio, porque, osea, ¿cómo era posible que se llamaran igual que el abuelo y ella? Eso era inaudito.

—Sí, Saori, hay muchas más personas en el mundo cuyo apellido es Kido, no es necesario ponerte a la defensiva.

Saori bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Eso estaba por verse.

—Tendrás que pasar un par de días con ellos. —Los ojos de Saori se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿cómo osaba su abuelo a traicionarla?

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Chilló.

El viejo suspiró. —Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor, por ahora, por favor no objetes y pórtate bien con ellos.

La niña hizo otro puchero y se retiró a su habitación a hacer su maleta. El señor Kido les dijo que podrían esperarla en la entrada.

—Que niña más malcriada —dijo Ikki una vez afuera.

— ¡Ikki! —Reprendió Japón cual mamá—. Puede que la señorita Saori no sea la encarnación de la humildad, pero no tienes que hablar mal de ella.

—Concuerdo con el niño —Dijo Grecia.

— ¿Tú también? —Kiku comenzaba a pensar que ellos dos serían su perdición.

—Ninguna de las reencarnaciones anteriores había sido tan… egocéntrica, no te preocupes, pequeño Ikki, cuando vea cuál es su responsabilidad se sentirá tan culpable que se disculpará de rodillas aunque su precioso vestido blanco se manche —Ikki sonrió, tal vez el señor Heracles no era tan malo como creía.

Kiku suspiró. —Sólo… vayamos al auto.

La niña fue hacia la entrada con una pequeña maleta de Sailor Moon en su mano izquierda, e Ikki no pudo evitar resoplar ante lo aniñada que era.

— ¿Lista para irte, pequeña? —La de cabello lila asintió y se alejaron de la imponente mansión Kido.

Al llegar a la casa de Japón, este tomó a Shun en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina, ya que desde hace media hora el pequeño se quejaba de tener hambre, y creo que todos aquí sabemos lo insistente que es un bebé hambriento.

Se apresuró a llegar a la cocina y agarrar una de las papillas para alimentarle; en lo que buscaba el mantelito para que el pequeño no se manchase con la comida y la cuchara para alimentarle, lo sentó en un banquillo; cuando le acercó la cuchara al rostro, el niño lloró más, y Japón comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Cómo le había hecho China para alimentar a sus hermanitos menores? ¡Ah, cierto! ¡El avión!

Al intentar esta nueva técnica Shun pareció más conforme al comer la papilla preparada de Onigiris, e incluso portaba una sonrisa divertida. Aliviado, Japón procedió a llevarlo a su habitación en cuanto acabó, y gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una cuna y enorme cantidad de peluches.

Lo posicionó en la cuna y leyó la nota anexa a esta.

 **Japón,**

 **Lamento que Italien y yo nos tengamos que ir, pero este insistió en ir al Vaticano y pedirle a su hermano acceso a la biblioteca para poder recolectar información que nos viniese útil en cuanto a la situación con el pequeño Shun y este pleito con los dioses; yo, por mi parte, me regresé a Berlín y preguntarle a mi hermano si recuerda haber escuchado una historia parecida. Estoy seguro que él, habiendo vivido muchos años más que yo, debe saber algo al respecto.**

 **Espero que no te moleste, pero mientras ustedes iban con el señor Kido, Italien y yo compramos un par de cosas para los niños, yo compré la cuna, un par de ropas de cambio para el pequeño Shun, así como ropa y unos libros tanto para el pequeño Ikki, Italien insistió en comprarles una enorme cantidad de juguetes a ambos, argumentando que los niños merecen que los consientan. Yo dije que estaba bien, hasta cierto punto. Espero le gusten a los pequeños.**

 **—Alemania**

Kiku sonrió ante los juguetes y pensó que realmente tenía muy buenos amigos. Le arrimó al bebé unos cuantos que parecieron llamarle la atención.

Saori se paseaba por el área, y al ver tantos peluches en la habitación del pequeño, dejó que su curiosidad la guiase y entró en la habitación. Se acercó a la cuna, observó al bebé; lucía lindo, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su rostro redondo, su cabello verde y respiración acompasada. La niña acercó su mano al rostro del pequeño por curiosidad, y gran fue su sorpresa al ver luz emanar de ella nada más tocarle. Observó la luz blanca maravillada y, antes de que pudiera pasar a más, sintió como una fuerza oculta dentro del bebé, repelía su energía. Acto seguido Shun despertó y comenzó a llorar. Saori dio un par de pasos atrás, sorprendida.

—No te asustes, pequeña —al girarse se encontró con el griego—. Shun no es malo, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?

—S-Sí…

—Bien —dijo en griego, no le sorprendió ver que la niña le había comprendido—. Es acerca de dioses de la tierra de la que yo vengo —la niña le miró intrigada.

— ¿Dioses?

—Sí, en especial Atenea, la diosa protectora de la tierra, y el dios Hades, rey del inframundo. —Sonrió un poco mientras recogía al niño en brazos y este reía. —También es acerca de unos humanos especiales, ellos tenían poderes especiales. Se rumorea que tenían al capacidad de partir la tierra en dos y fragmentar el cielo si así lo deseasen —picoteó un poco la nariz del nipón, mientras observaba a la pequeña—. Aquellas personas eran llamadas "caballeros" o "santos", y se encontraban bajo el mando de la diosa.

»Ellos eran los héroes del pasado.

* * *

 **Kako no Eiyuu | Proshlogo geroi**

* * *

¡Yaaaaaayyy! AL fin, capítulo cuatro, estoy tan feliz. Sé que dije que subiría este capítulo ayer, pero para entonces no lo tenía terminado ;A; pero les juro que ya tengo pensado el capítulo 5. Y les he mentido sobre algo, estoy segura de que descubrirán que es… en el capítulo 9… o probablemente ya lo saben y sólo lo confirmarán en ese capítulo.

El título del capítulo fue tanto parte de la canción, como un guiño del contenido, por parte de Hyoga y de Shun. Y les juro que este será el último capítulo con historia de fondo.

No estoy del todo segura de si en este capítulo debe haber notas, puesto que no recuerdo… ah, cierto, la parte de Hyoga tiene referencias históricas…

 **La familia Rommanov (aunque esta referencia ya la hice en el capi dos):** Como dijo Natalya, era la familia del Zar cuyo nombre no recuerdo por el momento y soy demasiado floja como para investigar. Okey, si alguno de vosotros habéis visto la película de Disney "Anastasia" sabréis a que se refiere Natalya, en efecto, hubo muchas mujeres que trataron de hacerse pasar por la princesa perdida. Ninguna lo logró, Annia fue la más cercana a ganar, pero después de unas pruebas de ADN se descubrió que era sólo otra impostora más. Total, que Iván tiene el corazón roto uwu. (Disney, es usted malvado al hacer esa película.)

 **La Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas:** Según las pocas clases de historia universal que se han enfocado en Rusia, esta se formó después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, después de que la revolución de Bolchevique se volviese socialista. Stalin quiso que todos los países hermanos de Rusia (Ucrania y Bielorrusia, aunque creo que en la unión también se encontraba China, no confíen demasiado en mí, si queréis podéis buscar en google "URSS" o "El Pacto de Varsovia", o, mejor sería, busquen "Guerra Fría") se uniesen contra los capitalistas. Después de perder la Guerra Fría, la URSS se disolvió, dejando a Rusia solo de nuevo. Creo que en este periodo, Bielorrusia convivió con EUA como hermana menor (bueno, al menos en el anime, no lo consideren exacto históricamente).

 **El Vaticano:** Según lo que me contaron en una clase de historia, después de asediar el Imperio Romano de Occidente, los bárbaros tomaron gran parte de los conocimientos griegos y romanos de este (más específicamente, libros) y los quemaron al considerarlos anti-cristianos, sólo el 10% fue conservado y se encuentra bajo llave en una biblioteca en el Vaticano, donde sólo unos cuantos tienen acceso, varios ladrones han intentado entrar, peeo las páginas están envenenadas. Italia supuso que ahí encontraría información proveniente de su abuelo (Roma) que les fuese útil en la situación.

 **Mat':** Ruso, "madre". Sé que Bielorrusia tiene su propio idioma, pero esta trató de cambiarlo al ruso en un intento de volverse más cercana a Hermano Mayor. No funcionó. Creo que "madre" en bielorruso era "myce", aunque no puedp estar segura.

Después de leer un fic China x Bielorrusia (porque se está virando hacia esa pareja) me di cuenta de que Shinatty-chan no era el gatito, sino el hombre que se vestía de gato y que traumóa China en el strip del manga "Dentro de ti" (jamás me recuperaré de su cara de trauma, fue tan graciosa).

También había unas cuantas notas del capi anterior.

 **Ofrenda de paz:** Cuando Japón dijo que la receta del estofado era una "ofrenda de paz", se refería a una ofrenda de paz por la guerra Ruso-Japonesa (1904-1905), la cual fue iniciada por el Zar (mi maestra no mentía al decir que él se metía en todos los pleitos) al tratar de conquistar las islas manchurrias (no estoy segura de que así se escriba), oséase, Taiwan, Corea, Vietnam y Nueva Zelanda, creo; a pesar de que Rusia contaba con un ejército numeroso, Japón consideraba que la calidad era mejor que la cantidad, y, estando ya al borde de la derrota, Japón, de alguna manera, logró contrarrestar la milicia escandinava. Diez años después explotó la Primera Guerra Mundial por culpa de Rusia, pero, como ahorita no es momento de dar clases de historia, lo abreviaré así: asesinaron al archiduque, Austria-Hungría le declaró guerra a Serbia, Rusia respaldó a Serbia y Alemania le declaró la guerra a Rusia. Sin darse cuenta, el conflicto se esparció por el resto de los continentes y para 1915 se convirtió en Mundial. Hubo revolución y Rusia se salió de la Guerra.

Casi lo olvido, habrá un salto de tiempo de dieciséis años o algo así (cuando Hyoga y Shun ya tienen 21 y 22 respectivamente) por el bien de la trama.

Creo que eso es todo, si hay algo que no cuadra, podéis decirme que no muerdo ;)

Matane!


	6. Ветер рассеивает 風の飛散 El Viento Dispersa

¡Feliz cumplaños atrasado, AriesSaint! ¡Esto iba a ser un regalo de cumplaños para ti, pero ayer se me volvió a caer el internet!

* * *

 **Ветер рассеивает | 風の飛散 | El viento dispersa**

* * *

Shun despertó de su letargo ante la dulce melodía de las aves… espera un segundo, ¿aves? Pero si estas no cantaban hasta mediodía… ¡Oh, no! ¡De nuevo iba tarde!

Se levantó de un salto y casi tropezó cuando se estaba poniendo los zapatos; corrió a la sala y se encontró con tostadas embarradas de mermelada y leche, ya saben, lo cliché de cualquier anime. Y como cualquier cliché de anime, sólo tomó una tostada y salió a la calle con una tostada en su boca.

Para su suerte, llegó un par de minutos antes de que el tren lo hiciera (revisó los horarios de arribo en la tabla y se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de minutos para respirar), y se recuperó antes de que llegase.

El resto del trayecto a la oficina pareció ir en relativa calma, y si bien, todavía llegaría tarde, no sería lo suficiente para que lo despidieran. Tampoco es como si despidieran a alguien todos los días.

Al llegar a su oficina hizo la normal reverencia de disculpas y explicó que se quedó hasta tarde revisando unos documentos, he ahí su tardío. Su jefe pareció tomárselo bien y le permitió entrar a su cubículo sin llegar a mayores.

A decir verdad, lo que le dijo a su jefe era sólo e parte cierto; sí, se había quedado hasta tarde revisando documentos, pero no porque estos fuesen muy largos, sino porque el señor Grecia insistía que él tomara clases de meditación con aquel tipo de la India, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Shaka. Como sea, las clases no eran todos los días, para su suerte, pero vaya que duraban mucho.

De cualquier forma, ¿para qué las tomaba? No es como si tuviese problemas controlando su ira o algo así, por el contrario, mientras su hermano era tan temperamental como Lovino, él era relajado y casi espontáneo como Feli. Incluso se podía decir que sacó la capacidad de mantenerse neutral de Kiku.

Shun sonrió, contento para sí al ver como ya casi terminaba el trabajo que tenía pendiente para antes del almuerzo. Leyó las últimas líneas, corrigió algunos kanjis, y suspiró de alivio al saber que en realidad no se retrasó tanto.

Sonrió de nuevo y tomó su bentou para dirigirse al área de almuerzo. Allí, en la mesa de siempre, se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos platicando.

—Hey, chicos —les saludó una vez en su asiento—. ¿Cómo va todo?

Seiya giró su rostro al ver al chico. —Hola Shun, Shiryu y yo estábamos discutiendo cual dios griego era mejor.

Shun desanudó su bentou al tiempo que les observaba. — ¿En serio? ¿A qué acuerdo han llegado?

Esta vez, fue el turno de Shiryu de hablar. —La más cercana a ganar es Atenea, aunque también hemos tomado en cuenta a Artemisa. —Shun comía su fetuccini mientras alababa en silencio el talento culinario de su hermano, él con dificultades podía no intoxicarse a sí mismo y a los otros.

—Yo opino —dijo cuando finalizó esa porción de pasta—, que Hades tiene su encanto —los otros dos le vieron como si se hubiese vuelto loco—. Digo, ¿por qué mandarle al inframundo mientras los otros dos se acanallaban lo demás? Sin embargo, él lo aceptó, y él siempre juzga de manera justa a los humanos, mientras que Zeus les permitía la entrada al olimpo por los crímenes que cometieron, ¿conocieron a Dionisio? A él le permitieron la entrada simplemente por haber creado el vino —rodó la pasta en su bentou, ignorando los rostros conmocionados de los otros nipones, y como el cinismo no era suficiente, agregó—, además, si me lo preguntara a mí, diría que Atenea es una niña de papi, y Artemisa la diosa de las contradicciones.

El silencio que se cernió sobre ellos era incómodo, nadie esperaba esas respuestas de él. Como si el rencor hubiese sido algo muy personal…

El teléfono de Shun comenzó a sonar.

—Disculpen, voy a contestar —se levantó de su asiento y se alejó un poco para no molestar a los presentes—. ¿Moshi, moshi?

—Privet, brat —la voz de Hyoga le saludó desde el otro lado. Los labios de Shun se alzaron en una sonrisa juguetona.

—Te he dicho centenares de veces que no me llames así, sólo Shun está bien.

—Vaaaaale, entonces, ¿Sí vendrás a Rusia la semana que viene? Para confirmar tu estadía en algún hotel…

— ¿No podría quedarme en tu casa? —Preguntó haciendo un puchero, odiaba lo frío que se sentían los hoteles.

—Le preguntaré al señor Iván acerca de eso, ¿qué estás haciendo ahorita?

—Almorzar con mis amigos, todavía tengo un par de minutos antes de que se acabe nuestro descanso.

—Entonces disfrútalos, Shun, y cuídate, que no quiero que te vuelvas a ir al hospital porque te sobre esforzaste de nuevo.

—Vale, mamá —era tan divertido molestarlo. Estaba casi seguro de que podía escuchar a Hyoga rodar los ojos desde allí.

—Sólo has caso, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego… —el timbre de "llamada terminada" sonó un par de segundos más antes de que se apagara, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como idiota hasta que observó a sus dos amigos mirarse con complicidad—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Tu novio de nuevo? —Preguntó Seiya divertido.

Y Shun entendió el por qué lucían así.

Suspiró, resignado a que esto pasaría cada vez que le hablara a Hyoga. —Ya les he dicho que él no es mi novio —con un rostro colorado, se dispuso a seguir con su almuerzo. Si pensó que son eso le dejarían en paz, estaba equivocado.

—Pero eso quisieras, ¿no es así? —Casi se ahoga con la pasta.

— ¡C-claro qué no! É-él… Hyoga… ¡es como mi hermano! ¡¿Cómo podría?!

—Muy fácil —dijo Seiya, restándole importancia y drama al asunto—. Sólo le preguntas si quiere salir contigo y ya, estoy seguro de que aceptará de inmediato.

—N-no lo haría —respondió Shun después de abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua—. Seguro que lo que él quiere es una chica bonita, esas que tiene cuerpo de bailarina y no son tan torpes como yo… —al ver que sus amigos le observaban con _esa_ mirada, decidió detener su monólogo.

»P-pero, no es como si yo estuviera interesado —después de batallar otro minuto con sus palabras, tomó su ahora vacío bentou, y se regresó a su puesto.

—Sí, en definitiva está enamorado —dijo Shiryu en cuanto el de cabello verde dobló la esquina.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

* * *

En cuanto Hyoga escuchó la notificación de "fin de la llamada", suspiró al tiempo que despegaba el dispositivo móvil de su oído y se frotaba los ojos en un intento por tratar de evitar la jaqueca inminente. ¿Y quién no la tendría cuando estás revisando un expediente de otro adolescente que se acaba de suicidar?

—Mocosos tontos —murmuró para sí—, ¿qué no saben que podrían convertirse en miembros útiles de la sociedad?

Se frotó de nuevo las sienes antes de escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Luces exhausto, creo que sería buena idea tomarte un descanso, da?

Hyoga sonrió ladino, ciertamente el señor Iván era muy buena persona.

—Eso creo, demasiados casos por un día...

Se estiró en su lugar y se levantó para dar un paseo por las frías pero tranquilas calles de la ciudad.

El aire gélido sobre su rostro era como un bálsamo, y suspiró ante la frescura de este. Su tranquilidad no duró demasiado, ya que, después de un par de metros, escuchó una conmoción. Unos policías locales estaban arrestando a un adolescente, su rostro lleno de terror le era indicativo de que lo que sea que haya hecho, no merecía eso.

Y con otro suspiro, pero de hastio, se aproximó a la escena.

— ¿Qué sucede, oficiales? —Los policías le reconocieron de inmediato, y le hicieron señas como muestra de su respeto.

—Lamentamos arruinar su tarde, señor Obvstravyevski, pero este niño aquí ha cometido un enorme delito.

— ¿El cuál es…? —Hasta donde veía, el niño no tenía cara de ladrón, ni de haber causado daño a la tranquilidad pública.

—Señor, se le atrapó mirando con lujuria a uno de los oficiales mayores, usted, como cualquier otro, sabe que la homosexualidad es un delito castigable con cárcel.

Hyoga se frotó las sienes por enésima vez ese día, ponderando lo que debería hacer.

—Ya veo, entréguenme al niño. Yo me haré cargo.

—Pero señor…

—Mi trabajo abarca a los adolescentes, así que entréguenmelo, estará bien bajo mi custodia.

Con algo de renuencia, los oficiales le entregaron al niño, que no aparentaba más de quince, y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Si me ven con usted, también querrán hacerle daño —murmuró quedito.

—No seas tonto, soy el mejor en mi trabajo y no podrán hacerme daño por algo como esto.

EL niño era tímido. — ¿Usted piensa igual que ellos, qué soy un monstruo?

—Pienso que la homosexualidad es mala —el niño miró al sueño aún más apenado—, pero no comparto sus ideales de castigar así a quien lo practica. —Suspiró de nuevo.

»Le avisaré a tu madre que esto fue un malentendido —el chico asintió—. Y si quieres seguir siendo así, te recomendaría irte a otro país, que aquí no conseguirás mucho.

* * *

Hyoga abrió la puerta principal y dejó sus zapatos junto a ella, Natalya corrió a saludarle emocionada. Hyoga reciprocó el abrazo con la mitad de entusiasmo que la bielorrusa.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Hyoga se encogió de hombros, realmente no quería hablar mucho del tema.

—Digamos que bien, el papeleo estuvo algo pesado y me encontré con una conmoción en la plazoleta mientras daba un pase.

— ¿Estás bien? —Hyoga asintió.

—Querían arrestar a un niño, así que sentí la necesidad de intervenir.

—Vale, será mejor que vengas a cenar, traté de preparar algo de lo que Hermana Mayor Ucrania nos preparaba cuando niños.

El chico asintió y se dejó guiar hasta el comedor donde un estofado con algo parecido a albóndigas.

Cenó a ayudó a Natalya a lavar los trastos, cansado, se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando antes de dormir se dirigía al baño para cepillarse los dientes, escuchó a Iván entrar y se dispuso a ir a saludarlo, pero la voz de su madre adoptiva lo detuvo.

—Hermano, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Normal —Hyoga arrugó la nariz al notar que sus palabras estaban arrastradas. Iván bebió de más.

—Hermano, ¿estás ebrio? —Y él no fue el único en notarlo.

—Puede…~

—Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación —dijo después de un suspiro. Escuchó un poco de ajetreo, luego la voz de Rusia volvió a sonar.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con un toque de sorna en la voz—. ¿Acaso no intentarás casarte conmigo ahorita que estoy ebrio? ¿Qué no era eso lo que querías?

Hyoga se sorprendió cuando escuchó una bofetada.

— ¡Yo no me aprovecharía de ti de esa manera! ¡Y ahora, tú tendrás que volver a tu habitación solo! —La puerta principal se abrió y cerró con un azote.

Y Rusia no hizo nada para detenerla.

—Lo lamento, Nata —su voz seguía siendo atropellada, pero se escuchaba más lúcida—. No quise lastimarte.

Hyoga regresó a su habitación, no estando de humor para todo ese drama innecesario. Lo más probable es que ella regresaría al rato, pidiendo disculpas a su hermano por su comportamiento infantil. Y él le diría que estaba bien, que la perdonaba por ello.

Cómo si realmente hubiera sido ella la del error.

El teléfono de Hyoga timbró, y este se sintió listo para ciber-golpear a quien sea q1ue haya interrumpido sus pensamientos.

 **Nuevo Mensaje de: Shun.**

Desbloqueó el teléfono y se encontró con un intento de ruso.

 **Hey, ¿sigues despierto?**

Se sintió un poco enternecido de que tratara de hacerle la comunicación más fácil. Con una sonrisa, decidió probar cuanto ruso había aprendido desde la última vez que trató de enseñarle.

 **Yo: Sí, ¿y tú?**

 **Shun: También, Shaka me regañó porque hoy no pude concentrarme demasiado en la meditación (;A;)**

No duró demasiado, por lo visto, porque regresó al japonés.

 **Yo: Eso te pasa por soñar despierto.**

 **Shun: ¡No estaba soñando despierto!**

 **Yo: Ajá…**

 **Shun: :P**

 **YO: Qué maduro.**

 **Shun: Me esfuerzo.**

 **Yo: Aquí como sigas mandándome mensajes, no podrás dormir.**

 **Shun: Vale, buenas noches.**

 **Yo: Buenas noches.**

Bostezó, queriendo dormir y no volver a despertar más. Cerró los ojos, ignorando al mundo.

* * *

 **Veter Rasseivayet | Kaze ni yoru bunsan**

* * *

Waaaa lamento de nuevo la tardanza del capítulo, pero es que he estado en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, y además, perdí un poco dela inspiración para este capi. Ojo, este no está veteado, así que sepan perdonar cualquier dedazo que se me haya ido.

Como ya vieron, Grecia le puso a entrenar con Shaka uwu, y a él no le gustan demasiado los entrenamientos, he escuchado, por muchos fics y cosas así, que la meditación sirve mucho para que nada malo entre a tu mente.

 **Brat:** Como ya dije en el capi tres, significa "hermano" en ruso, pero la cosa es que cuando Shun le preguntó qué significaba, le dijo que era "amigo", el inocente se lo creyó. Cuando comenzó a estudiar formalmente ruso (Hyoga se rindió después del incidente del capi tres), descubrió el verdadero significado, pero jamás le reclamó nada. Pero no le gusta que le llame así, lo siente demasiado formal.

No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que hasta hace poco, ser homosexual sí era castigado en Rusia.

El título del capítulo no creo que tenga relación alguna con el capi en sí, así que sólo es alusión a la canción en la que está inspirado.

Espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo, espero esta vez no tardarme demasiado con el capítulo seis. ¿Pueden creerlo? Ya vamos a la mitad. Me siento satisfecha de cómo está quedando, a pesar de que a los personajes los siento algo OoC, y de la angustia innecesaria que hubo casi al final de este cap, sepan que Rusia no es mala persona. Sólo que no sabe expresarse.

¡Hasta luego!


	7. Через зеленом поле 緑のフィールドを介して A través

¡Dos capítulos en un día, mi manera de pedir perdón!

* * *

 **Через зеленом поле | 緑のフィールドを介して | A través del verde campo**

Título alternativo: Del cómo Shun se volvió Fundashi.

* * *

— ¿Shun? —La voz de su tutor le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Oh, lo lamento Kiku-niisan, creo que estaba soñando despierto… jeje —el mayor le miró extrañado—. Hmmm… Etto… creo que no escuché lo que dijiste —admitió apenado, su volumen de voz descendiendo con cada palabra.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Esto comenzaba a ser preocupante, Shun siempre era atento y nunca se le tenían que repetir las cosas.

—Hmmm… ¿eso creo?

Japón le observó, analizaaaaando. Después de decidir que no era gripe, que no era cansancio, y que no era un tumor cerebral, optó por la última opción que su mente le dio.

— ¿Hay alguien que esté ocupando tus pensamientos últimamente? —Shun abrió la boca de la sorpresa, la cerró de nuevo, la volvió a abrir, cerrar, abrir, cerrar, abrir…

— ¿Q-qué cosas dices? —Su risa era nerviosa al igual que su mirar, por dentro seguía negando lo que todo el mundo ya había descifrado. —No hay nadie en absoluto en este momento —eso fue para asegurarse a sí mismo, más que nada.

Japón le siguió mirando con desconfianza, tratando de averiguar la causa de preocupación del otro. Esas evasivas no podían ser más que negación, por un momento se preguntó si tanto convivir con su hermano le estaba pegando lo Tsundere.

Y entonces su teléfono sonó.

—Lo lamento, Kiku-niisan, es Hyoga, ¿puedo contestar? —La nación asintió, otorgándole el permiso para dejar su plática e irse con el aparatejo.

En cuanto escuchó la voz del ruso, Japón notó, su rostro se había iluminado, lucía menos nervioso, lucía entusiasmado y en su propio mundo. Japón no pudo evitar una sonrisa acudir a su rostro. Su hermanito estaba enamorado.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Shun por fin colgó el teléfono para prestarle atención al otro.

—Lo lamento, Kiku-niisan, es que estábamos discutiendo cosas del hospedaje en Rusia, ya que, como tú sabes, tendré que ir en un par de días.

—Lo comprendo, pequeño Shun, pero, ¿también tenías que poner esos ojitos enamorados al discutirlo con él? —El menor casi se atraganta con su té de Jazmín, al tiempo que se pone colorado mientras la nación bebe de su propia taza con toda la calma del mundo.

— ¡¿Tú también?! —Tartamudeó, y Japón casi se sintió mal… casi—. Primero los chicos, luego tú, ¿quién sigue, Ikki-niisan? —Sí, en definitiva, el tsunderismo era algo contagioso.

» ¿Por qué no lo comprenden? ¡Esto no es amor!

Esta vez fue el turno de Japón de atragantarse con su bebida. Observó al chico por encima de su taza con una mirada severa, y Shun se preguntaba qué fue lo que dijo que fue tan malo. Japón tomó su teléfono, y le marcó a la persona que más le podría ayudar en ese momento, alguien que sabía lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Una experta en Tsunderes. Elizaveta Hèderváry.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kiku? —Le saludó la alegre voz de la húngara.

—Tenemos un enorme problema, Eli-san, es un código Onodera —sentenció, la chica jadeó de la sorpresa, comprendiendo la absurda importancia de la situación. Japón casi podía escucharla asentir frenéticamente.

—Iré de inmediato, y traeré toda la información necesaria. —Y colgó.

Shun seguía mirando a su hermano con curiosidad y una pizca de miedo, no sabía que se traían entre manos, pero su intuición le dijo que eso le afectaría de sobremanera.

Minutos después llegó la húngara (¿que cómo llegó desde Hungría hasta allá en un par de minutos? La magia del fujoshismo, y del fanfiction, claro), con un bolso pequeño, al menos en apariencia, porque cuando Shun se asomó en él, se sorprendió de que no fuese otra entrada a Narnia de la que no estaba enterado.

Dentro del bolso había cientos de mangas, y animes también. Algunos títulos que reconocía pero que no sabía de qué eran, y otros de los que pensó ni siquiera existían. Los más llamativos eran tres títulos: Junjō romántica, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi y Love Stage!, para Shun sólo fue necesario ver las portadas para saber de qué trataba todo esto. Estaban a punto de meterlo en un mundo del que no podría salir. El misterioso, temeroso, oscuro y espacioso, mundo del Yaoi.

Iba a caer para no volver a ver el cielo azul. Lo vería rosa.

—Kiku me explicó la situación, y he de decir que no esperaba que tú, entre todos los japoneses existentes, fueras quien murmurara las palabras. —Le reprochó con una mirada severa, como fuera la que Kiku le dio hace rato. No sabía si sentirse como niño regañado, o intimidado ante lo que vendría venir.

Desde entonces se despidió de su inocencia mental.

—No estoy del todo seguro de qué, exactamente, fue lo que dije, señorita —admitió con toda la sinceridad del mundo. La mirada de Elizaveta se volvió más severa.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es un pecado no saberlo, pequeño Shun, creí que eras diferente a tu hermano… —dijo con un toque dramático.

—Erm… ¿podría explicarme, por favor?

—Seguro —sacó un manga de su bolsillo, en él, un castaño de ojos verdes (que obviamente era uke, todos los castaños de ojos verdes deben ser ukes, según Nakamura-sensee) estaba siendo abrazado por la espalda por un pelinegro portando una sonrisa de felicidad, el título leía "El Mejor Primer Amor Del Mundo: El Caso de Onodera Ritsu. Tomo 1"—. Comienza a leer.

Temeroso a que le hiciera algo, Shun comenzó su lectura, hasta el momento todo parecía normal, narraba un chico, algo sobre observar a su sempai de lejos…

—Un momento, este tipo suena como un acosador —remarcó.

—No juzgues a Onodera sin leerlo, continúa.

Shun obedeció, y después de otro par de páginas, hubo un salto de tiempo, donde el principal, de nombre Onodera Ritsu, conseguía trabajo en la editorial Marukawa. Hasta el momento todo normal.

Fue en el capítulo dos que las cosas comenzaron a volverse raras, Ritsu sueña acerca de los días con su sempai y hay algo acerca de su nuevo jefe que no le cuadraba a Shun. ¿Cuál había dicho que era su nombre? ¿Takano-san? Le apreció haberlo visto antes…

Cuando terminó el capítulo abrió la boca al darse cuenta de algo.

— ¡Takano-san era el primer amor de Ritsu! —Le dijo impresionado a Elizaveta, quien se encontraba sentada, hojeando un ejemplar de "Monthly Fujoshi". Ella lo miró por encima del catálogo de muñecos de ukes por envío.

—Ah, sí, eso no es todo sigue leyendo. —Vuelta a la página.

Sin darse cuenta, Shun se metió en la historia ficticia que era la vida de aquel ilustre individuo, y cuando terminó el ejemplar, le pidió a la señorita Elizaveta el segundo tomo. Ella se lo prestó encantada, murmurando par así "otro que muerde el polvo".

La noche cayó y Shun se sintió casi decepcionado cuando le dijeron que tendría que esperar el primer intento de confesión de Onodera hasta la mañana siguiente. De mientras, Elizaveta lo entrenó mentalmente para que dejara de ser Tsundere.

—Si tu Takano-san te confiesa su amor y te dice que hará que lo ames, ¿qué haces como buen uke? —Shun se lo pensó un poco, pero escogió la que él supuso, era la respuesta correcta.

—Lo golpeo y le digo que no es amor.

— ¡Mal! Lo besas con fervor y le dices que también lo amas —se masajeó las sienes, ahora no tenía la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con ukes testarudos—. Si le dices que eso no es amor, él te va a ignorar y te va violar, y créeme que es mejor la primera opción que eso.

»Sabía que debía traerte el caso de Kisa Shōta, te enseñaría los andares de un buen uke…

Shun siguió sin comprender del todo que hacía mal, pero no le dio importancia y dijo que haría como le ordenaban.

Kiku, que casi ignoraron del todo, sugirió que tomaran un descanso y que continuaran a la mañana siguiente, que en vez, probaran algo de la pasta que Ikki preparó mientras los otros dos no se daban cuenta.

Shun aceptó de buena gana, la pasta de su hermano siempre era deliciosa. Y necesitaba tiempo para procesar la información recién adquirida.

A mitad de la cena, Shun recibió un texto de Hyoga, diciéndole acerca de unos patitos que se encontró en el área y que trajo a su casa. Incluso le mostró una foto de los patos persiguiendo a Natalya. Shun de nuevo sonrió como idiota mientras respondía.

Tanto Kiku como Elizaveta notaron la mirada ensoñada del chico, y Elizaveta sonrió con malicia al pensar en otra táctica para ver si era buen uke.

—Dime Shun, si Hyoga confiesa tu amor por ti, ¿qué le dirías, de también lo rechazarías diciendo que no es amor? —Shun seguía contestando el mensaje, por lo que su respuesta fue inconsciente y, por ende, más sincera.

—Le diría que me acaba de hacer la persona más feliz del mundo.

Y si bien, él no era ningún Onodera y Hyoga no era ningún Takano, Shun se sintió seguro de que ese sería el mejor primer amor del mundo entero.

* * *

 **Cherez Zelenoye Pole | Midori no Fīrudo o Kaishite**

* * *

Y esa, señores, es la historia de cómo Shun se convirtió en Fundashi.

Waaa, esto fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Really, 4 mil palabras en dos horas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, me divertí mucho escribiendo eso, que si bien no tiene nada que ver en la trama (admirad mi primer capítulo de relleno), estaba totalmente planeado y sí tenía su lugar en la trama. Aunque me haya desviado un poco al hablar de Sekai Ichi, creo que también me pasé con lo ridículo de la situación. Pero era necesario. Lo juro. (En realidad no, así que pueden matarme.)

 **Junjō Romántica:** Manga dibujado por Shunjuku Nakamura, es, hasta el momento, el Yaoi más famoso en ventas. Es algo así como la biblia de las fujoshis y fundashis. Si no lo has visto, eres inculto :P. Su título significa "Inocencia romántica". Cada capítulo pertenece a una "Junjō" o pareja, las tres más comunes son la "romántica, egoísta y terrorista". Aunque también existen las "minium" y la "mistaken".

 **Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi:** Otro manga dibujado por Shunjuku Nakamura, ambos suceden en el mismo universo, por lo que en ocasiones, algunos personajes hacen cameos (adoré el cameo de Kirishima en la tercera temporada de Junjō). Ya les spoilée parte de la trama. ¡Ups! Lo lamento. El título significa "El Mejor Primer Amor del Mundo". En vez de separarles por Junjōs, se les separa por "casos" (el de Onodera Ritsu, el de Takano Masamune, el de Hatori Yoshiyuki, el de Yoshino Chiaki, el de Kisa Shouta, el de Yukina Kou, y los demás personajes que me da flojera enlistar).

 **Love Stage!:** Es un manga dibujado por Eiki Eiki, creo, sólo he leído el manga, no el anime. No hay nada que quiera mencionar sobre él, sólo fue por poner un ejemplo. Lo de ver el cielo rosa, era una alusión a su adaptación a anime, ya que las escenas con censura son de color rosa. Literal.

¡Kesesesesesesesesesesesesesese~! Kiku no quiere Onodera's en su casa.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque será el último capítulo netamente cómico. Las siguientes categorías serán estas: capi 7, Fluff; capi 8, Fluff y Angustia; capi 9, Angustia; capi diez; Angustia y Fluff; epílogo (que prácticamente ya lo tengo escrito), Fluff y happy end para todos.

Y de nuevo, el nombre del capítulo sólo hace alusión a al canción.

Matane! *se desploma exhausta*.


End file.
